Death Will Always Find You
by kb5000
Summary: Ever wonder what the holder of the flashlight thinks? What they think of Slender? No matter what, when you awake in that forest, death will always find you. I don't own Slender or my image, or else I would be able to beat the game
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

I awake with a pounding in my skull. Immediately my hand shots up to my head, trying to compress the pain. My eyes squint open, all I can manage through the quickly fading pain.

All I can see is trees. All around me, it's the only thing in sight. I start to get up when I see two things. One is a flashlight, I'm guessing to see through all this darkness. Beside it, a very direct note

FIND ALL 8 PAGES

This confuses me, but since I don't know where I am, I decide to comply. I begin to walk to my left, having no sense of direction, or even what these pages look like. That's when it clues in.

I don't remember how I got here.

I know my past, and my name. It's Quinn Calahann. I'm 17 years old. But I can't remember what I did today. I decide to find the pages, then think about why I'm doing this, and what I did before this.

A large tree is placed in the middle of a field. I walk around it , fascinated by its unique branches and its figure. Sadly, I can't find a page on it, so I continue to walk away.

While walking, I look up at the sky. The navy blue is laced with purples and pinks, making it look almost... computer animated. I look back down, telling myself that isn't possible...right?

In the distance, I finally see something that isn't trees. A red truck, with a small building beside it. I race over to the car, only to find no gas. I groan, then head towards the building. The yellow and blue pops out against the dark colors of the woods. I walk to it's left, about to walk by when I notice something. A paper with writing. My first page! I run over and snatch it up off the wall, only to see these words staring back.

HELP ME

Help who? I'm alone here, aren't I?

** A.N: Hey Guys! Thanks for reading this, I appreciate it so much, you don't even know. I felt like there should be the character's POV should be on her ( the person you play in Slender.) I made her a girl because when you run, your breath sounds very feminine, so that's my reasoning. I'll update soon! BYE!**

**-kb5000**


	2. Chapter 2: The Questions

My mind races as I walk. Help who? Why do they need help? I spot a blue spot up ahead and I race to it, attempting to clear my head. It's another car. I check, but find no gas, or even a page. I sigh, thinking I could be here all night. Luckily, from the car, I can see a splash of grey. Something besides trees.

As I grow closer, I realize it's a tunnel. I jog to it, wanting to get there faster, but also wanting to save my energy. I enter the tunnel, catching a flash of off-white against the pale grey of the walls on the other end. As I walk down there, I notice my hands are shaking slightly, and I also feel as though I'm being watched. When I'm face-to-face with the page, the words only add to my confusion.

DON'T LOOK, OR IT TAKES YOU

Beside those words is a sketch of a man. He's tall and lanky, and that's all you can tell. the rest is a blurred mess, though I notice his face lacks emotion. As I walk away, I'm left with one question soaring through my mind: Who, or WHAT is here with me?

I'm walking again, pushing down the panic in my brain. I don't want to think about what the pages say. I look to my left, and see a building. As I begin to grow closer, I realize it's a bathroom. I'm closing in when I spot something out of the corner of my eye. I turn to face it, and scream.

It's a man. He's tall and lanky, like the sketch. He's wearing a black suit, a black tie looped around his neck. His arms are abnormally long, almost brushing the ground. But I scream because one thing scares me the most.

He has no face.

**A.N: Mwuhahaha! Hey guys! This would have been up earlier but I deleted it on accident :P. I hope you enjoy, and I'll try and post again tomorrow :D. BYE!**

**BTW: These chapters are probably going to be small, because I'm trying to extend the story to at least 6 chapters, so yeah :D**


	3. Chapter 3: The Sighting

He has a head. But no eyes, nose or mouth. Only dents where his eyes should be. When I look straight at him, my brain goes fuzzy. I swear I see static. I can feel myself fighting the urge to collapse. I'm terrified, so I run towards the bathroom for dear life.

Now the page makes sense. When you look, the static is his way of killing you. Not saying I know HOW he does it, but at least I have a basic idea. But I still don't get the first page. HELP ME. It contradicts what the first page does.

I'm in the bathroom now, combing the area for a page. I'm thinking its the only way out. I find one in the third room I look. I read it, increasing my fear by 100.

ALWAYS WATCHES, NO EYES.

Does this mean he's with me now? And how does he watch? Why is he watching me? All this new information is making my head hurt, so I walk out of the building, and walk towards a close gathering of what looks to be some gas tanks. I get there, and find the page on the back of a tank. Halfway there. I read the page, confirming my worst fear.

CAN'T RUN

I run away, defying the page. Though that's not what it means. It means I'll never win. That I have no chance. I refuse to lose to a man who has no face. I walk, trying to forget the image of him racing through my mind. Before I've forgotten what I've seen, my brain creates a fitting name for this creature.

SLENDER

A.N: Boo! Hey guys! Wow, thanks for the support, I appreciate it! I hope you enjoyed, and I'll try to post again tomorrow. BYEE!


	4. Chapter 4: The Fear

I'm walking, my brain going into hysterics. I can't win. I'll die at the hands of a faceless man. NO. I can still defy the odds. I can win and go home. I refuse to crumble at the first taste of fear. As I look to my left, my gut drops.  
He's just standing there. His body stiff and unmoving. His face...faceless. His suit as black as ever. I feel my head grow fuzzy, and I hear static in my ears. I turn back to my right, seeing a bit of red in the distance. I walk, refusing to lose focus and glance around. I'm growing closer to the object, and I can make out the object. It's a silo. I grow closer, and as I walk around it, I see a page. The grey lines streaking the page make my heart drop even further.  
It's him. Surrounded by one word. A word that increases my confusion by ten.  
NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO

I snatch the page off the rusted metal, and stalk off, jogging slightly. Why is he saying no? Or is there another meaning I'm not grasping? Only one thing is clear:  
Slender doesn't want me here.

I'm sprinting through the trees, trying to get to my next location as fast as I can. Three left. But then what? I go home? I live here forever? I close my eyes and just run. I don't even acknowledge a flash of static that runs by my eyes when I sprint past him. Or when I smack into a large object.  
Opening my eyes, I look up and gasp. I've crashed into three of the largest boulders I've ever seen. And in front of my eyes is the page. I grab it, and scan the words.  
LEAVE ME ALONE  
He's on the page too. Still as ever. I turn around to walk away.  
And a scream leaves my lips

**A.N: Cliff Hanger! Hey guys! Wow, so many people following! I'm probably overagzagerating, but I think this is the most I've had! :):):):) Thanks for sticking with this, and only 2-3 Chapters left! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: The Calm Before The Storm

He's right behind me. Towering over me. Standing there like usual. There's just one difference. He has these long black... THINGS sprouting out of his back. I guess the best word to describe them would be tentacles. They are the only thing that move about him. Being face to face with him makes my vision go staticky faster than ever before. I turn right and run for my life, evading his capture by mere seconds.

I'm dry heaving, no water nearby for me to drink and catch my breath. I never stop moving, for Slender may catch me. I'm so scared, I can't even think straight. I'm shaking like an earthquake. My thoughts are going a mile a minute and none of them are making any sense. Is that his goal? To make me go crazy? Or does he want me dead?  
The tears are streaming down my cheeks, so much that when swiped away, they are immediately replaced. To distract myself, I start to sing a song, but it doesn't help much.

_My heart is pierced by Cupid,  
I distain all glittering gold.  
There is nobody to console me,  
But my jolly sailor boy._

I see more trees in the distance, but they look...shorter. I rub my eyes, yet they look the same. As I grow closer, I gasp.  
They're perfect tree trunks. No branches, no leaves, no mistakes. All the same size. I remember the sky, and I wonder, is this all real? Or is this all a dream? Am i actualIy here? Or am I hooked up to a machine somewhere?  
I see a splash of white against bark, and I race up and tear it off. I'm scared, but I resist the urge to glance behind me at this.  
It's Slender, a tree, and a single word that confirms suspicions I've had all along.  
FOLLOWS

I turn around, cringing. He isn't there, surprisingly. Taking the chance, I race away, ignoring how tired I've grown. I'm walking away, when I realize I have one more page. Finally, the finale will begin. Then, I'll figure out what to next. Lets just hope he doesn't actually follow.  
**A.N: RAH! I hope you enjoyed. Two more chapters, since I've decided to do an epilogue. I don't own the song verse, and all I know is it's from Pirates Of the Caribbean : On Stranger Tides. I'll update soon. BETTER FIND THEM PAGEZ!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Finale

Silence. Nothing but the crunch of underbrush beneath my feet. My breath seems to echo across the globe as I walk. Silent tears run down my cheeks, and I grow more scared every second. My life flashes by my eyes every minute as I can only wonder: Will I ever see daylight again? I've only seen darkness here.

I pass all the landmarks. The bathroom, and the gas tanks. The rocks. The cars. The tree. The tunnel. The silo. I ran into him near the bathroom, and barely made it away with my life.

I see a dusty red ahead, so I take a chance and head toward it. When I arrive, tears brim up behind my eyes, and I have to gulp down my pure terror.

It's a giant cross. Four corners. He, or the page could be around any one. I grimace, and since there was no page on the first corner, I walk to the next one. Blank. I'm shaking as I check the next one. He's there. Beaconing me silently. I turn away and check the last one. The page. I look at it, seeing trees and him. I snatch it up, and wait.

Nothing. I can't wait any longer.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?! I FOUND ALL YOUR STUPID PAGES!" I scream to the woods, my anger overflowing my fear. I'm whipping around, pure fury igniting a flame inside me. I turn around once again, and don't even get the full scream out.

He's right behind me again. This time, though, I can't move. I'm forced to stare into Slender's faceless head, and collapse to his static.

Even when I'm certain I'm dead, I swear I see his face flickering in and out of the static.

**A.N: Well, that's the last chapter, though there is still the epilogue! I want to hug everyone who reads this, but I can't so I'm sorry :(. I'll probably update tomorrow, but that depends so ya. BYEZ!**


	7. The Epilogue: The Death Continues

I groan and push my hair from my eyes. My assistant looks to me for advice.

" Subject 27 died after eight pages. She's the only one to accomplish the feat so far. Yet she still died the same way." He pushes out before I can speak. " Why do you think?"

" Look kid, all I know is what you know. Some dude found this creature in these woods, with the pages surrounding it. The guy, thinking it was dead, picked up a page. As soon as it touched his skin, the creature burst to life, and the guy died in a matter of seconds. When the guy died, it fell back asleep." God this kid is annoying. I should ask for a transfer.

" Oh, sorry." He looks away, and I spin my chair around. I need to get back to work.

" Reorganize the pages, evacuate the body, and send in subject 28." I speak into the mic, and afterwards, grab my pen. There is something else I know, something I can't tell the boy.

Wherever you are in that forest, death will always find you.

**A.N: It's over! NOOO! I want to thank everyone who read this story. You guys are what motivate me to write, and I wouldn't have posted every day without you guys. If you want more, I have two Hunger Games stories, and I'm thinking of starting a new story very soon. 'Sniff' I'm gonna miss you guys! BYE :(**

** -kb5000 :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Author's Note- VERY IMPORTANT

**A.N: Hey Guys, Yes I know this story's over, but I'm actually announcing THE SEQUEL! **

**Yes, I have created a sequel to this story, It's called No One Survives. It will have many twists and turns, so I hope you'll read it. The prologue is up, so go and enjoy! it will be longer, and more developed, so yeah. Bye!**

**Here's the link-check it out- s/9321382/1/No-One-Survives Yes the first chapter's short, but it's a prologue! They will be longer.**

**-kb5000**

**P.S-Read&Review!**


End file.
